Cikira
The Holy Kingdom of Cikira or Cikira is a monarchical country of humans in Hanver. Although small in size, its one of the most progressive country in the land and very rich one too. Its citizens numbered about 5 million. Its capital city is Konrig and is now ruled by King Sandro XI. They are also the head of the Lunar League, being the seat of the Church of the Holy Moon. =Origin= It is the first name of its Legendary Founder, St. Cikira. The jewel Faisan, the Emerald, is housed here. =Geography= Situated in the eastern part of Hanver, it is surrounded by Kandarlon in the east, Frebe in the north and west, and Lesser Belaroth Sea in the south. Cikira has three main geographical regions: the coastal plain in the west and the central plateau both belong to the Hendra Basin; the Ardis uplands in the east are part of the Jaidan River. The Ardis upland in the east is dominated by hills and low mountains, including the Kned, which is the highest point, at 560 metres (1,837 ft). The region is sparsely populated, with only one city(Gaban) which serves as trading center of the region. The coastal plain and the central plateau are most populated and diverse. It is where Konrig is seated and most industries are located. The port city of Keirchais, north of the capital, is the country's leading harbor and an important trading center. The major administrative divisions in Cikira are provinces, metropolitan cities (self-governing cities that are not part of any province), and one special city. The capital city, Konrig is a special city while Gaban and Keirchais are the only two metropolitan cities of the country. The six provinces of Cikira with their capital city are: *'Delevan' - Ortuck *'Ulsandrun' - Falstadios *'Dirctyac' - Handforge *'Siros' - Nasfros *Peacethrun' - 'Monuserg' *'Gwansaint' - 'Gwan City' =Religion= The primary religion in this country is the worship of the Moon Goddess, Madonna. The base of the Church of the Holy Moon is here headed by the King himself while the highest ecclesiastical authority after the king is the Lunar Archbishop which is now taken position by Archbishop Avatea. =Government= :''Main Article:List of Cikiran Monarchs The King of Cikira is the sovereign monarch and head of state of Cikira. He is also the Head of the Church of the Holy Moon and commander-in-chief of the Cikiran Army. He is absolute in his power as stated in the Cikiran Constitution and by the will of the people. The Order of the Red Hand, Cikira's most prestigious order, is his personal bodyguard. He is assisted by the Council of Deputies which is composed of nobles and appointed officials of his choice which is headed by the Deputy Leader. The Deputy Leader is appointed by the King himself and the chief executor of the kingdom, making him second to the king. The Deputy Leader then will choose amongst the deputies of the council to fill up the different department and bureaucracies of the Kingdom. To be part of the Council of Deputies, one must have the confidence of the Council and the King himself. He is submitted to a rigorous examination that deals with politics and diplomacy. Once passed and approved by the King, the newly appointed Deputy is then submitted to the members of the Council. The numbers of the Council Deputies varies throughout it's entire existence, depending on the will and confidence of the King. Under some circumstances, the King may elevate his heir as Junior King. The Junior King is the chief adviser and regent of the King if his away or incapable to do his duties. He also has some royal power to use the army, appoint officials and make decisions to the states. The kingdom is divided into six province headed by a governor who is responsible to the Council and the King. Then the provinces is divided into districts headed by a District prefect and finally into cities headed by a City prefect. This cities are further divided if necessary.